


[锤天使]骑士与玫瑰Knight＆Roses

by aBigWhale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Old Knight/Young doctor, Unspeakable Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBigWhale/pseuds/aBigWhale
Summary: 莱因哈特·威尔海姆和安吉拉·齐格勒。战争、相依为命、挚友、伙伴、生死与共。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不明显的CP向。并不好吃，注意  
> （一看这题目就知道是个起名废  
> 去年十月份左右很匆忙写的一篇锤天使，收在天使中心BG合志里面了。暗搓搓试试AO3发文  
> 喜欢莱因哈特，他和他的英雄主义。  
> 所以萌点大概是奶T/相似的英雄主义人物/都说德语/老兵和医生？  
> 所以我这种口味独特的人大概活该饿死吧。躺平。

**Chapter.0**

莱因哈特•威尔海姆三十多年前也曾意气风发。

他出生于德国的斯图加特，那个傍依黑森林的河谷城市，受过几年高等教育，17岁的时候从镇子上还算不错的一所高中毕业。之后他母亲希望他去读法学，以后好当个体面的法官或者律师，但是他的祖父执意要送自己这个身板结实、品行端正的宝贝孙子去当兵，最终他的祖父和父亲一起说服了家里几个担心受怕的女眷。也许说服得以成功的很大原因还要归结于当时公认将会有一个长期的和平年代。

于是莱因哈特从一名最普通的德国士兵干起。令人欣慰的是，这个初涉世事的小伙儿适应得很快。他身体素质够硬，在军营里度过第二十个生日的时候已经足足高六又三分之一英尺，肩膀宽得像两块高原，别的战友都爱这么称呼他：“莱因”，雄心狮子。同时，这个大个子端枪很稳，射击成绩一直是优秀，士兵手册上的十条总是能倒背如流。他为人正直稳健，并且是一个忠诚的好战友、好下属，所以他升职的机会总来得并不算慢。

从“姓威尔海姆的小子”到“威尔海姆下士”再到“威尔海姆中尉”，他受到的尊敬日积月累地变多。从上士晋升到尉官花了他好几年功夫，但是一切都是值得的。

然后智能危机爆发了。那场持续了多年之久的战争着实惨烈。各国政府把年轻人们送去对抗那些毫无感情可言的机器人大军。前者除了满腔热血和一把枪杆子之外几乎什么都没有，而后者是在大规模战斗找不出任何弱点的钢铁军队：冷血、专一、程序化、不会犯错。

可这几乎像是为莱因哈特量身定做的剧本。他是个天生的战士，只有战场才能真正考验士兵的素质，并让其中真正优秀的那少部分士兵脱颖而出。他们去过北美打仗，也去过澳大利亚和西伯利亚，甚至有一次在南美的一片热带雨林里围剿隐藏在里面的智能机械。身边的战友死了几批，但他却总能活着回来，哪怕是全身上下有好多处贯穿伤的那一次，他还是被医生救回来了──尽管在那之后他在医院里足足躺了两个多月。兴许是撒旦也害怕这头狮子。

接着他又投入战斗，永无休止的战斗。他们所在的十字军团是一线的主力。“Kreuzfahrer”这个名字在他的母语里听起来和中世纪的骑士故事一样古老，但是他们面对的却是一群眼冒红光、身上装满了各种高科技武器的战争机器。十字军团的团长，他们的领袖人物，鲍德里奇，是莱因哈特为数不多的极为敬重的人之一，他对莱因哈特来说就像是父亲般的存在──威严、仁爱、绝对公正。可惜在45战役中这位让人敬重的英雄还是牺牲了，能量盾耗尽后他被智械的机枪集火，密集的达姆弹穿透了他的头盔和胸铠，这具钢铁包裹的血肉之躯直挺挺地跪在了地上，撑着他的重锤，一动不动，像座山似的定格成了永恒。他做了身后友军的护盾──他们抬他回去的时候才发现他几乎被打成了筛子。

尽管如此，他在被抬回去的路上还死死抓住莱因哈特的手。事实上也许他根本不知道自己抓住了什么，他的双眼失神地望着天空，血从肩膀、胸口和头颅上的可怕的创伤里涌出来，源源不断。

“结束这场战争。”他只来得及吐出第四个音节，然后上帝把他召去了，结束了他的苦难。莱因哈特至今仍忘不了他当时那个眼神，以及他艰难地吐出那句话时微微颤抖的干裂的嘴唇。

莱因哈特•威尔海姆发誓他会做到。

2047年，他加入了守望先锋。

* * *

 

**Chapter.1**

莱因哈特第一眼见到这个小姑娘的时候以为自己回到了十多年前。白皮肤，奶金色的头发，干干净净的白大褂的右胸口口袋上别着支钢笔，蓝眼睛笑起来的样子就是最好的止痛药物。

“呃，医生……？”

“我在。请问有什么问题吗？”金发碧眼的医生终于把目光从病历夹上转移到了面前的病人身上，冲着他略带歉意地笑了一下。就是这一笑更加证实了莱因哈特的猜想。

像，太像了。

但是莱因哈特又不能完全确定，这使他犹豫不决难以吐出心中的问题。因为这样的踌躇，使得他的脸色并不好看，让误以为这是由于病痛的医生小姐投来的目光中的关切又多了几分。

“啊呀，我是说……我能……知道你的名字吗，医生？你让我想起了我的一位朋友，你和他真的是太像了。”

“您的腕带上有写着。我是您的主治医生，安吉拉•齐格勒。”

看清右胳膊上挂着的纸带上的小字费了莱因哈特一会儿功夫。他一个字母一个字母地校对了这个名字，尤其是姓氏。这使他的眉目渐渐舒展开来，重新看向医生的眼神也变得慈祥而带有笑意。

这种眼神引起了女医生的疑惑。她再次打量了一下面前这个刚由自己接手的病患──露在被套外面的胳膊结实壮硕，横贯眉毛的一条显眼的疤痕必定是战争给他留下的英勇的证明。他显然并不年轻了，很可能已经上了年纪，这一点从他沧桑的面容和皱纹、迟缓且略带沙哑的语调中就可以觉察出来。但毫无疑问这是一个典型的好士兵的形象。所以她更加困惑了：自己的记忆中的确没有这样一个人，她也并不认为自己是一个有名望的人。

“安吉拉•齐格勒。你的父亲是布莱尔•齐格勒？”

年轻医生的脸上露出惊讶的神色。  
“您认识我父亲？”

“我想是的，孩子。”确认了之后莱因哈特总算长长地松了一口气，又平添了几分愉悦的心情，“啊哈，我可有好些年没见到他了──他现在如何？”

答案在数秒的沉默之后才到来。  
“他已经很多年不在了。”安吉拉•齐格勒语气平静，脸上甚至还挂着原先那种医生特有的温和的神色，“因为2050年的智能危机。”

老兵脸上的快乐凝固住了。  
“不可能，这怎么会……”莱因哈特瞪大眼睛，“他可是医生，呆在那么安全的地方……”

“在战争中，没有什么地方是安全的。”

“我非常抱歉……克莱尔•齐格勒，我是说，你父亲，他是个很受人尊敬的医生。”莱因哈特使劲抓着被角。他的声音越说越低。

“别人都这么说他。”医生垂下眼睑。

“他从来没告诉我他有个女儿。但是你完全像他……一个模子里刻出来的。原谅我的冒昧，齐格勒小姐。……你的父亲是一个好人，上帝会善待他的。……”莱因哈特确定他让这个尚还年轻的姑娘无端地想起了伤心的往事，这使他良心上感到不安，所以他尝试着扯开一些话题，“听着，孩子，他救过我的命，他救过很多人的命，所以上帝召他去一定是有原因的，对不对？……”

结果是，原先脸色还算过得去的医生小姐逐渐哽咽了，最后掩面小声啜泣起来。  
“在47年之后我就没见过他……当时我母亲和他在一起，他们都、都……”

“医生？医生小姐？”  
老兵彻底慌了神。他焦急地四处张望想找到手帕一类的什么东西，最后扯了隔壁床位的几张纸巾塞到安吉拉手里。

极度的内疚迫使他努力地想说出一些安慰的话来。但事实是这位可怜的、并不擅长于安慰小女孩的威尔海姆先生只能断断续续以至于语无伦次地蹦出一些干巴巴、笨拙的词句来，说到急处间或还夹杂几句含糊的母语：“别哭啦，孩子……战争都是这样的。你父亲如果看到你现在的样子一定会很高兴。  
“……噢，这样吧，坐到床头边来，我给你讲讲故事？关于一个老兵的稀罕事儿，还有关于你父亲的。”

年轻医生止住了抽泣，泪眼婆娑地点了点头。

* * *

 

**Chapter.2**

莱因哈特年轻的时候不知多少次险些下地狱，但是无一例外都被拉回来了。这其中就有几次刻骨铭心的苦痛，让他现在回想起来也会后怕。比如炸弹就在身边爆炸的那一次，他被送进医院的时候全身上下都嵌满了大大小小的碎片，却偏偏有一个外科医生用近乎难以想象的速度和准度在一个下午把它们通通取了出来。事实上，那位名叫克莱尔•齐格勒的医生总共救过他两条命、一只胳膊、一条腿和一只右眼。这种感激与尊敬已经是很难用普通的言语来表达的了。此外，还有数不清的他没能知道名字的医护人员们，都给予过他无私的帮助。所以后来莱因哈特总是保持着对这一行业的人的崇高的敬意，无论是曾经德高望重的克莱尔•齐格勒医生，还是如今他新认识的这位年轻的外科医生安吉拉•齐格勒小姐。尤其是当他知道这位安吉拉小姐就是克莱尔•齐格勒的女儿的时候，莱因哈特对她的情感又多了一份愧疚和怜惜。

所以康复之后莱因哈特还常常会去看这位小齐格勒。好在总部也在瑞士，路程很近。同样的母语，相似的道德观念，这使得他们很容易就能聊得开。日渐交好之后，很快他就发现安吉拉•齐格勒不仅继承了她父亲的相貌，也继承了她父亲温良的品性与正直的作风。这个好姑娘有一种与生俱来的亲和力，叫人愿意亲近。

在一起的时候，他们不可避免地时常谈论起安吉拉的父亲，但是安吉拉的情绪渐渐稳定了许多。为了安慰这位可怜的姑娘，莱因哈特把克莱尔•齐格勒曾经随手送给他的一条吊坠转送给了她，还有几张他保存的自己与齐格勒先生的合照。有时莱因哈特也会送一些家乡的小玩意儿和特产给安吉拉，比如几罐地道黑啤和同事送给他的黑巧克力。所有一切大概都是因为莱因哈特良心上过不去，所以就自觉承担起了照顾这个失去双亲的年轻姑娘的责任。作为回礼，对方也偶尔送过他几张歌剧的门票，还有一盒精装的黑胶碟。安吉拉还送过他一盒自己炸的土豆饼，接着莱因哈特就再也离不开那些金黄色的小脆饼了。

在那弥足珍贵的几年中，显然他们彼此都充当了对方生活中重要的一部分──在战争过后的年代里，失去所有至亲的人建立起的崭新的社交关系。

“可别把我的沙发椅给坐坏了──你块头可真大，莱因哈特。”小医生有时会故作夸张地这样感叹，然后“咯咯”地笑起来。“那么你是时候该换一套更结实的了。”莱因哈特也半开玩笑地这样回答，接着是爽朗的大笑。尽管后来她真的把沙发椅给换了──家里和办公室里的都换了。

诸如此类的小事儿，不胜枚举。谁都喜欢活泼、善解人意的姑娘，而安吉拉•齐格勒正是这样一个姑娘。正如一句俚语所说，“可爱的女孩儿是上天的礼物。”这个讨人喜欢的后辈着实给莱因哈特的枯燥生活带来了快乐──在他被战争洗劫过的人生里，这种快乐实在是不可多得。

安吉拉•齐格勒也是个极聪明的姑娘。莱因哈特第一眼见到她的时候以为她是个实习护士，因为他敢肯定她绝对不超过二十五岁，顶多是一个在读大学生。事实证明他对年龄的判断是准确的，但是后来莱因哈特才知道，这个只有二十出头的小姑娘已经是那家顶尖医院的手术部门负责人了。这一切除归结于她从她父亲那里遗传了超高的医学天赋以外，也只能说，正如她的名字一样，她是个为医学而生的天使。

在安吉拉关于纳米医疗方面的论文发布后没过几年，莱因哈特就开始频繁地从别人口中听说了她的名字。接着不难料到，安吉拉•齐格勒的名字和她领导的医疗团队出现在新闻和报纸上的频率也日渐频繁，同事和上级的口中也开始不止一次地念叨这个名字。

直到某天，莱因哈特看到年轻的齐格勒医生提着行李箱，俏生生地站在守望先锋总部的门口，向保安递去她的邀请函。

这是意料之外，也是情理之中的。莱因哈特说不清是惊讶、担忧，或许还有一丝出于自私的小小欣喜，但更多的是愤怒，对于上级无缘无故地就将一个毫无自保能力的姑娘牵扯进这个是非之地的恼火。她尚还年轻，她该有辉煌的未来，她该是拯救千千万万人的天使，而不是成为这个与战争、军事维和等名词挂钩的组织的一份子。  
“安吉拉，你不该来这儿。”

“我只希望能救更多的人。”

蓝眼睛平静而坚定，莱因哈特知道这代表她心意已决，再无改变的可能。一切复杂的情绪交织在一起，最后化作了一声低低的、深沉的叹息。

“那么，我发誓，只要我还活着，你就会是安全的。”

魁梧的狮心骑士单膝跪地，虔诚地亲吻年轻医生的发心。

说完那句话的时候，莱因哈特凝视着她的眼睛。那一瞬间安吉拉恍惚觉得，他现在说到的，将来必然会做到。但当时她只是仰着头茫然地与他对视，这个刚过完二十四岁生日的年轻姑娘尚还不能理解说这句话的人眼神中的坚毅和凝重。

* * *

 

**Chapter.3**

后来在很长的一段时间内，他们是工作上抬头不见低头见的同事。伴随着人们对英雄的崇拜和赞美与曾经的智能危机带来的恐惧日益成正比，最终在战争结束的二十年后，守望先锋在国际上享有的盛誉达到了顶峰。那也是莱因哈特很怀念的一段时光了──打磨得发亮的铠甲和重锤，闪闪发光的军章，以及外界不绝于口的嘉奖。他比往日的任何一个时候都拥有了更多的荣誉，而这种无上的荣耀正是这个骑士精神的信奉者所追寻的自我价值。

但事实是，真正的和平年代从来就没有真正到来，智能危机的结束仅仅代表了一场战争的告一段落。他们仍要有人上战场，仍会有看得见的流血和牺牲。而这位“守望先锋最勇猛的战士”，每次无一例外都要冲在前线，举起他的能量盾为身后的友军撑出一片天。

所以大大小小的新伤对于他们这群人来说绝对不是什么稀奇事。有时在任务完成之后，几个老兵也会结伴去商业街某个酒吧开个小小的庆功会，或者单纯只是放松身心，并且通常是无需顾忌被认出来的。毕竟，几个醉醺醺的老男人和海报上印着的漂亮的英雄形象实在是相差太远了。

“我真想见见你的威尔海姆太太。”有时杰克会满嘴酒气、半开玩笑地冲莱茵哈特这样喊。“我也很想见你的莫里森太太，杰克。”通常莱因哈特会这样反驳，然后两个老光棍彼此心领神会地哈哈大笑，继续借着酒劲扯胡话。

没有什么比黑啤和朗姆酒更能安慰一个已经在战争中失去所有亲人的男人了。当然，如果遇到了齐格勒医生，事情总要发生变化。

毋庸置疑，安吉拉是个负责的好医生。“拆绷带之前，禁止饮酒。”这是医生一直以来的规定，时常要在几个老兵耳边唠叨。她似乎天生就有一种敏锐的职业直觉，总能把老兵们在基地各个角落里的“藏货”一一搜罗出来充公。在那之后，安吉拉总会板着脸训组织里那几个“不听话的病人”，但是对于那几个惯犯来说，她严肃的模样并没有任何的威慑力。当然，除了薄脸皮的德意志老兵。

有时，安吉拉甚至会从酒馆里把他们揪出来。“像妈妈领走了游戏厅里的孩子”，杰克曾这么贴切地比喻。

当杰克和鲍勃都已经悄悄地一溜烟跑了的时候，莱因哈特才朦朦胧胧地发觉他们组织里的好医生，正站在他面前满脸气愤地看着他。莱因哈特顿时就意识到了事态的严重性。在受审判之前，老爷子悄悄用手背抹干净了嘴唇上沾着几滴酒液的胡须，同时心虚地四处张望。果不其然，那帮家伙溜得比兔子还快，全都欺负一个腿脚不太好的中老年人。

“嘿，听我说，医生，我只是来放松一下身心……”  
巨大的身形摇摇晃晃地尝试站起来，但是起身的时候头有点儿晕，脚下没站稳，幸亏安吉拉扶了他一把，才又跌回座位里。

“但愿你还没忘记我是谁。”紧蹙的眉头代表着安吉拉目前的心情已经到了糟糕的境地。她扭头瞥了一眼桌上堆满的空酒瓶，语气越发生硬起来：“莱因哈特•威尔海姆，你的禁酒期应该还没有结束。”

“呃，对不起，安吉拉。其实是杰克他们拉我来的。”莱因哈特撒了一个劣质的谎。显然诚实的老骑士并不适合撒谎，因为他说这句话时两只眼睛一直盯着地面。  
“杰克？那他们人呢？”

“刚刚跑了。你知道的，他们总是对这方面很敏锐。”

“那你呢，莱因哈特？”

“嘿，安吉拉，我说了，我真的只是来放松一下而已，没什么大不了的……”

“放松？！我是怎么说的？拆绷带之前，禁止饮酒！酒精会刺激伤口，影响伤口的愈合！你上次受伤多久才好？足足半个月！长期这样下去，你的健康会出问题的！莱因哈特……你的伤口需要恢复……”安吉拉越说越激动，白皙的脸颊都涨得通红。说到最后，渐渐地带了哭腔，“我和你、杰克、鲍勃，还有其他人都说过，可是你们就是不听，你们把我当什么了？我是医生，我有义务对你们每一个人负责！”

莱因哈特一下子慌了神，为此又愧疚又自责地埋下了头，收拢胳膊把身旁这个尽心尽责的医生护进怀里。后者捶着他的胸口赌气似的推着他。莱因哈特不敢动，只得可怜巴巴地瞅着她。

“好姑娘，我、我以后一定听你的，行吗……”接着仿佛又生怕这话语里的分量不够似的，莱因哈特抬起一只手点着自己的左胸口，急急忙忙地补充，“我、我保证。”

“那么现在，和我回去。”安吉拉板着脸伸手去拽他的胳膊，但是显而易见她是根本拽不动的。酒精的作用下莱因哈特的眼前有点发懵，他仍然睁大眼愣愣地看着面前这个姑娘，无动于衷，半天才弄懂对方的意思，被她拽着跌跌撞撞向前走了两步，脚步却晃得让人害怕。

“你到底喝了多少？！”

迷迷糊糊间莱因哈特感觉到胳膊上多了几分支撑的力道，扶着他站稳。安吉拉不知道什么时候到了身侧。猫着腰的时候，下巴刚好能搁在医生的头顶，近距离的接触让莱因哈特发觉身下的这个姑娘瘦得出乎他的意料，一米七的个头对于他来说也只能算是娇小。把大半个体重都挂在这样一个小姑娘身上似乎有些太过为难她了，但是酒精的副作用正潮水般涌来。莱因哈特第一次觉得自己上了年纪。

“……咳，安吉拉，其实我自己可以走。”

“看你这样子，我想你一定喝了烈酒。”安吉拉狠狠地瞪了他一眼。这一瞪瞪得莱因哈特越发心虚，连谎都编不出一个了，只好努力地牵扯着话题。

“我没喝多少，真的……你可以去问杰克……安吉拉，你不用担心，我好着呢，哈、哈哈。就是交流了一下战友之间的感情，谈谈人生和理想。”被酒精侵蚀的嗓子差不多已经沙哑了，此时成了最好的罪证。

“好吧。你们都谈些什么？”安吉拉突然问道。

“呃……”莱因哈特努力地回忆了一下，口齿不清地回答，“大概是一些老兵的事情……没有什么好听的故事。比如莫里森太太和，呃，威尔海姆太太。”

“……太太？！莱因哈特，我可从没听说过你们两个……”

“啊不不，我们都没有太太，你知道的，安吉拉，只是──只是调侃──”

“不过你似乎也的确需要一个威尔海姆太太了──”安吉拉抢过话茬，故意似的拖长了语调。这可几乎快把老爷子逼急了──莱因哈特瞪大了眼睛，停下来不走了。

“嘿，安吉拉！你这个调皮的姑娘！”老爷子在半空中胡乱地比划着，胡子一翘一翘的，像是有点生气，“我可不需要一个什么威尔海姆太太！我看杰克他才需要，他上次还悄悄对他的小副官使眼色呢，别以为我不知道……”

他急急忙忙辩解的样子逗得医生噗嗤笑出了声。  
“你肯定是醉了，莱因哈特。”

大概是酒劲上来的缘故，莱因哈特越发觉得头晕，只能迷惘地望向安吉拉。这时安吉拉也恰好抬头看他，着实吓了莱因哈特一跳。温暖的灯光下，这位医生小姐的眉眼都在笑，说不出的可爱。莱因哈特不禁想出声呼唤一声安吉拉的名字，但是舌头僵直着，半天没吐出几个音节来，倒是浓浓的酒气夹在含糊不清的话语间扑在了医生的侧脸和耳廓上。很快那半边脸颊就染上了绯红，像是纸上沁出的油渍，顷刻间布了满脸，腼腆得迷人。  
“医生，我想，我可能是醉了……我是说，天呐，你可真可爱，安吉拉。”

后来莱因哈特似乎睡着了。因为第二天早上醒来的时候，莱因哈特发现自己已经回到了总部。他很努力地回忆昨天晚上安吉拉是怎么一个人把他带回来的──这几乎不可能。当然后来杰克•莫里森和其他几个混小子着实嘲笑了一下他这把连走路都走不动的老骨头，还悄悄询问他是怎么糊弄过安吉拉•齐格勒医生的。

“嘿，你们这群不懂得尊老的家伙们──”莱茵哈特给了他们的指挥官结结实实的一拳，“她朝我发火了，后来还问我‘莫里森太太’和‘威尔海姆太太’是什么。”

杰克大笑，然后被莱因哈特很快地赶回了工作岗位上去。

* * *

 

**Chapter.4**

后来的一段时间里，不知为什么，莱因哈特不可避免地开始越来越频繁地考虑起“威尔海姆太太”这个好笑却也严肃的事儿。

莱因哈特曾经差一点有一个威尔海姆太太，这倒是真的。那是莱因哈特年轻的时候，他的父母背着他帮他定的一桩婚事。他只见过那个姑娘一面。那姑娘脸上的脂粉抹得像张惨白的面具，说话的时候总是捏着嗓子，把身体摆成各种柔姿媚态。如果是这样倒还无所谓，但似乎商人家庭出身的孩子多多少少都有这样的通病：刻薄、爱占便宜和金钱至上。他家里人一直坚持认为这是一个好姑娘，并且那个姑娘的父亲和兄弟都是有财富、有名望的人物。毫无疑问，这是非常可笑且荒谬的，所以早就被莱因哈特回绝了。

除此以外，这些年来，莱因哈特似乎从未考虑过这方面的事情，也用不着考虑。年轻气盛的时候，他的世界里只有战友、枪和盔甲。在那样一个年龄里，大兵们私下里传阅美女杂志，讨论某个当红女影星的脸蛋或者屁股，甚至交流一些下流的想法，都是再正常不过的事情。谁都喜欢漂亮的姑娘，这无可厚非，但是莱因哈特对此的兴趣并不如某些士兵那么高涨。好吧，他承认，他也曾偷偷爱慕过照料自己的护士小姐，和几个狐朋狗友谈论对异性的审美观和择偶喜好，去酒吧里买醉时冒冒失失地同吧台的风尘女人搭讪。但这些都是很小的事情，总体来说，他同异性交往的经历几乎少得可怜。  
二十多岁、三十多岁、四十多岁的时候，都有人这样问他：你为什么没有一个太太？答案一直是模糊的，有时回答是他并不需要那些，有时回答是太忙，有时仅仅是含糊其辞、敷衍了事地略过这个问题。如今莱因哈特•威尔海姆已经五十多岁了，他仍旧是“守望先锋最勇猛的战士”，仍是个身板结实的大块头，但是他的额头上已经出现皱纹了，他的鬓角已经开始白了。越来越多的时候，他会感觉到力不从心和孤独。这种感觉是深切的，是难以被消除的，是随着时间的流逝会一点一点增长的。

也许正如杰克所说的，他真的需要一个“威尔海姆太太”了。可“威尔海姆太太”应该是什么样的呢？

她该是有一头金发的吧，柔软的、蓬松的金发；她的眼睛该像莱茵河那样清澈，里面总是漾出简单的快乐；她应该说一口自然、动听的德语，同样喜欢古典音乐和歌剧；她该心灵手巧，任何普通的食材经过她手下都变得可口；她该聪明而善解人意，总是能让每一个同她相处的人都感到愉悦；她应该爱笑，笑起来温婉迷人，那模样能让一个受伤的士兵忘记了疼痛；她应该无私、公正、良善，总是真诚地对待每一个遇到的人，帮助他人不计较回报。

最后，她该足够爱他，并且也得到了他的深爱。

有谁会是这样的呢？他见到过这样一个姑娘吗？也许是的，也许会有这样一个姑娘的。

但是若这样一个近乎完美的、天使一般的姑娘真的存在的话，莱因哈特宁愿自己一辈子没有一个威尔海姆太太。

Chapter.5

莱因哈特最终还是没能阻止他们让安吉拉上战场。老实说，他的老朋友托比昂•林德霍姆给她做的那套“女武神快速作战服”足够漂亮并且性能出色──他从来不会怀疑这位老朋友的手艺。但是让医生上战场，真是太疯狂了。莱因哈特一直这么认为。

“这是为了能更好地保障你们的安全。总有些小家伙们在战场上头脑发热。”

“可是你是医生。那意味着你同样也暴露在他们的枪口下──你理解我的意思吗，安吉拉？”

“我知道。可我至少还有一把枪。”

“那把枪不会起到任何作用！”

“不，我至少还能终结我自己。”

“你不能那样做。”

“如果真的到了那一刻，我必须那样做。”

她的研究成果被用来研制出了一把漂亮的长杖，亮黄色的光晕笼罩之处，能起到很好的治疗效果。在那之后，莱因哈特总能看到安吉拉在战场间飞快地穿梭，她背后的特制翅膀让她能最快地到达每一个人身边。他们出过大大小小的任务，好在安吉拉在那以后也一直是平安无事的。但是事实证明，莱因哈特的担心最终被证实了。  
密集的子弹雨点似的打在面前巨大的能量盾上，淡蓝色的盾面已经出现了明显的裂纹。他们被逼退到了一处角落里，无路可退。

这是守望先锋成立以来的最严重的一次失误──情报出了问题，他们中了敌人的圈套。他们和杰克失联了。身边的人都倒下了，或生或死。

莱因哈特知道自己已经到了极限，白银狮子的能量撑不了多久了。外面是蜂拥过来的眼冒红光的机械人，而他身后只剩下一个医生，一个权杖光芒已经黯淡、折了一只翅膀的天使。

莱因哈特关闭了能量盾，退回了掩体里。他坐在地上，摘下头盔，疲惫地望着安吉拉。污血和尘土混合着凝固在她的脸上和手上。有一瞬的惊慌在那张脸上闪过，但又归于平静──就像莱因哈特第一次见到她时的那样，医生特有的平静。她在等着他开口。

这也许是他最后一次见到这张脸了，莱因哈特不可避免地想到。

“嘿，安吉拉。”莱因哈特咳嗽了两声，勉强扯出一个笑容，“等会儿我会冲出去，把他们引走。杰克会来救你的，你得在这呆着，我保证不会很久。”

“不，我的权杖还有一点能量，咱们能撑过去的……”

“留给你自己吧。”

莱因哈特伸出一只手揉了揉医生的金发，带着无限怜惜的意味深长的眼神：“好姑娘，你得活着。”

“不，我不明白，我……”

“听着，安吉拉。我答应过会保护你，这不仅仅是因为你的父亲曾经救过我。”莱因哈特喃喃低语，声音早已沙哑，此刻在枪火声的映衬下说不出的沧桑。凝重的悲哀在这位老去的骑士的眼中闪动，一如多年前安吉拉不理解的那种眼神。莱因哈特布满厚茧的大手捧起了她的脸颊，让安吉拉与他额头相抵。

一只纤长的手攀上了他的手腕，像是最终的默许。老骑士闭上了眼睛，颤抖着吻了一吻医生的额头，然后迅速戴上了头盔，起身跨出了掩体。

刹那间橘红色的尾焰从莱因哈特盔甲后喷吐出来，送着他冲了出去。安吉拉听到这位白银骑士最后的怒吼，忽地就流泪了。那句震耳欲聋的、不屈的咆哮，仿佛用尽了莱因哈特•威尔海姆毕生的力气，蒙上一种强烈的悲剧英雄主义色彩：  
“出来，面对我！”  
  


* * *

  


那是一个月前的事情了。但是安吉拉•齐格勒永远不会忘记，她发誓。她本人在那场任务中倒安然无恙，但是老爷子却扭伤了腰，以至于留下了后遗症──  
是的，撒旦也害怕这头狮子。

现在这大概算是头老狮子了，在那次任务之后，组织已经允许他退役了，不过他倒还坚持在这个岗位上。因为健康问题，他已经签约了他的私人医生，每天都要换膏药，一周的黑啤摄入量被严格控制在了四百毫升。但是威尔海姆先生似乎已经开始提前享受这样的老年生活了，颇有些乐在其中。

“嘿，安吉拉……”  
此刻大块头的老骑士弓着背，双手别在身后，怪别扭地低着头，神色窘迫不安。这种古怪而又可爱的模样引得安吉拉一阵发笑。

“我在呢，怎么了？”

“呃，我是说……明天……你、你有空吗？”莱因哈特忸忸怩怩地把别在身后的一只手伸出来，粗手指里捏着的一支玫瑰花被小心翼翼地递到了安吉拉面前。

“当然──我现在的时间可都被你签下来了，亲爱的威尔海姆老先生。”

**-End-**


End file.
